


Devant sa tombe

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Kieren, Poetry, Sarcastic Simon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première impression fut mitigée : Simon avait la dégaine d'un clochard, le parler d'un poète, et l'ironie d'un homme en sursis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devant sa tombe

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Devant sa tombe  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : romance et hurt/comfort  
> Personnages : Kieren/Simon, Amy  
> Nombre de mots : 981  
> Commentaires : Que dire, si ce n'est que je suis très satisfaite de cette fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également...c'est actuellement ma plus longue sur le fandom ! ^^

Il avait tout d'abord pris cet homme pour un malotrus. Qui osait s'asseoir à cheval de cette façon sur une pierre tombale inconnue ? La sienne, qui plus est.  
Ce n'est pas exactement que Kieren considère cet emplacement et cette pierre en marbre comme importants, mais il éprouvait pour eux un fort sentiment d'appartenance qui se trouvait agressé par la présence de cet intrus.  
\- Excusez-moi !  
L'autre se retourna, et l'adolescent hésita brièvement, buttant sur les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer. L'importun était un malade, tout comme lui. Il portait fièrement les stigmates du syndrome de mort partielle – yeux pâles aux pupilles éclatées et teint cireux. Et cela ne nuisait pas à sa beauté, bien au contraire. Peut-être même l'accentuaient-ils en lui conférant une aura mélancolique et mystérieuse.  
\- Vous heu...vous êtes assis sur ma tombe.  
\- C'est la tienne ?, demanda l'homme sur un ton sarcastique, pointant le dalle du doigt. Oh ! Désolé.  
Il se leva, et Kieren put le détailler plus attentivement. Il était grand, plus âgé. Les fringues qu'il portait contredisaient complètement son physique de brun ténébreux. A bien y regarder, il avait cet aspect un peu pathétique d'un rescapé de camp de réfugiés. Ses vêtements semblaient une taille en dessus, le col roulé de son pull pendait lamentablement sur sa poitrine, dévoilant sa gorge.  
Mais évidemment, il ne sentait pas le froid.  
L'adolescent se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un sans-abris, ou d'un de ces vagabonds qui sillonnent le pays à la recherche de petits emplois. Pas sûr qu'il trouve ça à Roarton, en se baladant sans maquillage ni lentilles.  
\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais l'un d'entre nous, ajouta l'homme.  
Et vraiment, Kieren était légèrement désarçonné par la pointe d'ironie qu'il percevait dans sa voix.  
Il parlait avec un accent, avec un débit fluide, une certaine facilité, comme celle que l'on attend d'un homme bien éduqué, ce qui contrastait encore avec ses habits. Kieren avait du mal à le cerner.  
L'inconnu désigna son propre visage.  
\- ...avec tout ce...truc sur ton visage.  
La moquerie surprit l'adolescent. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un atteint du syndrome de mort partielle qui s'exprimait de cette façon avant. Il lui paraissait normal, et même raisonnable, de cacher sa difformité physique. N'était-ce pas justement cet homme qui était bizarre, à se promener dans son état naturel sans pudeur ?  
Non pas qu'il soit monstrueux, en vérité, car plus Kieren le regardait, plus il lui trouvait un certain charme nonchalant et magnétique.  
\- Je peux ?, dit l'homme en désignant la pierre.  
Il s'accroupit et lu à haute voix l'inscription, ce que l'adolescent trouva à la fois embarrassant et fascinant – sa voix était grave et mesurée, dénuée de tout sarcasme.  
\- « Parti est le visage que nous aimions tant, silencieuse la voix que nous écoutions avant »  
Il hocha la tête comme un signe d'approbation et regarda l'adolescent avec un rictus qui pouvait être une moue ou un sourire.  
\- Ça rime, déclara-t-il simplement.  
Le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'il dise clairement s'il aimait ou s'il trouvait ça ridicule. Il s'empressa de marmonner :  
\- Ouais, je ne l'ai pas choisi.  
Il se sentait mal à l'aise. L'autre se releva.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais choisi ?  
La question prit Kieren totalement au dépourvu. Il réfléchit rapidement, mais ne trouvant aucune réponse intelligente, il opta pour un cliché :  
\- Peut-être un poème, ou quelque chose ?  
L'homme eut un petit rire – à moins que ce fût sa manière de lui montrer son mépris. Cependant l'adolescent s'adoucit lorsqu'il se mit à déclamer :  
\- « J'ai tout comparé, tout ce qui me passait par l'esprit. Les années à venir semblaient être une perte de temps. Une perte de temps, ces années passées. En comparaison avec cette vie, cette mort. »  
Puis l'homme parut presque gêné à son tour, comme s'il lui avait révélé un secret honteux. Pourtant c'était beau et mélancolique, exactement comme la première impression que Kieren avait eu de lui.  
\- C'est ce que j'aurais voulu, confia prestement l'étranger avant de détourner la tête.  
L'adolescent ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait le ventre noué. C'était assez inhabituel pour lui faire froncer les sourcils d'étonnement.  
Il était rare de rencontrer un poète irlandais dans les cimetières, ces jours-ci. Et ses paroles résonnaient en Kieren comme l'exact reflet de ce qu'il ressentait – ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre fin à ses jours. Ce qui l'obligeait à couvrir le miroir de la salle de bain quand il retirait son masque de fond de teint et de lentilles colorées.  
\- Oh, super ! Vous avez déjà fait connaissance !, lança la voix d'Amy derrière lui.  
\- Pas formellement, fit l'autre en s'approchant, tandis que la jeune femme entourait les épaules du garçon.  
\- Kieren Walker, voici Simon.  
Ils se serrèrent la main  
\- Simon est un des 12 disciples du Prophète mort-vivant, indiqua Amy avec excitation.  
Alors Kieren retira lentement sa main et se tendit légèrement. Son visage prit une expression neutre, tandis qu'il laissait tout de même échapper avec une touche d'agacement :  
\- Ah. D'accord.  
Et vraiment, il était déçu. Car à présent il comprenait l'attitude narquoise, les vêtements de l'Armée du Salut, et surtout, l'absence de maquillage. Vraiment, il aurait dû le deviner.  
Une telle assurance, chez un personnage atteint du syndrome de mort partielle, ne pouvait être que le signe d'un endoctrinement dans une secte. Un terroriste en puissance, pour ce que Kieren en savait. Ce Simon dégageait ce parfait mélange de séduction morbide et de mystère propre à ce qu'imaginait l'adolescent concernant les mystiques aux pilules bleues.  
Lorsque l'autre commença de parler de son « Ordre », Kieren était prêt.  
Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Jamais.  
Même par un bel inconnu au sourire triste qui citait de la poésie en lui brisant le cœur avec son ironie assassine.


End file.
